


Going Dutch

by shinealightonme



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning at Der Waffle Haus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Dutch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [basking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/basking/gifts).



"Georgie, dear, pay for breakfast?" Mason asked, picking his post-it note off the table and attempting to slide away.

Since he was sitting on the inside of the booth, with George in between him and freedom, he didn't get too far.

"You still owe me from last week," George told him. "Pay for it yourself."

"I haven't got any money," Mason said.

"And who's fault is that?" Daisy said pointedly. Mason had thrown up all over her shoes during his last bad trip, and she wasn't forgiving or forgetting.

"Not mine!" Mason protested. "I've been doing everything I can to get some money."

"How about getting a job?" Roxy asked.

"Let's not get carried away."

"Mason," George said. "I don't really care whether or not you have money or how you get it. But I'm not paying for your breakfast."

"Please," Mason said. "Pretty please. Pretty, _pretty_ please."

George rolled her eyes. "I'm holding out for the cherry on top."

"Would you do it for a kiss?"

"What?" George asked, flustered and annoyed. "No!"

"I'm leaving before I have to witness Mason prostituting himself," Roxy said, straightening her belt as she stood. "I can't arrest him today, I don't have time for the paperwork."

"Come on, Georgie," Mason wheedled as Roxy left Der Waffle Haus. "Breakfast for a kiss? Just this once?"

George sighed. "Fine, if it will make you stop bugging me."

"Thanks, love." Mason kissed her on the cheek. "You're the best."

This time when Mason tried to leave, George couldn't get out of his way fast enough.

Daisy was smirking at her when she sat back down to finish her oatmeal. "What?" George demanded.

"Mason would have to pay me to give me a kiss, not the other way around."

"He wasn't going to shut up until I agreed to pay for him," George said.

"No need to get defensive about it," Daisy said. "The heart wants strange things, sometimes. But I'd aim a little higher if I were you. And you might want to wipe your cheek."

"Yeah, if you're so smart, you pay for breakfast," George said, but she left some money on the table before dashing away.

Once outside and out of Daisy's view, George reached up to touch her cheek gently. She could feel herself blushing.

"I've got to get me a life," she said.


End file.
